To Live My Life as a Stranger
by paint mouse
Summary: A young girl from earth gets to find out who she really is. Not a Mary Sue.... Enjoy...R&R welcome but no flames please..
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Riddick sadly. But some day I might….

Ok this is how the story is laid out, the main female character is referred to as "she" until she introduces herself to the second main character.

_To live my life as a stranger_

Chapter 1

**Family Feud**

As she stood there looking down at her blood-covered hands, tears filled her eyes. She couldn't believe it, in a fit of anger she killed him, she couldn't remember doing it, but some how she just new that she had. The images where there in her head, the screaming and pleading for his life, those where all there in her head, but they didn't make since, they where all jumbled up like a puzzle waiting to be solved.

She slowly turned and walked down the dimly lit hallway towards the bathroom, she had to brace her self agents the wall every so often to prevent herself from collapsing, though every time she placed her hand on the wall she would leave a bloody hand print or smear mark.

When she got to the bathroom she stood there in front of there mirror looking down towards the ground; she didn't want to look up at herself, she new the image she would see looking back at her wasn't her. When she did finally find the courage to look up at herself she suddenly collapsed to the ground and vomited all over the toilet lid. Slowly she stood up and looked at herself one more time, her legs shaking and treating to collapse underneath her. She stood there in front of the mirror, trying to do everything in her power to keep from collapsing onto the floor again. She braced herself agents the wall and she stared into the mirror. There was blood everywhere, matted into her no longer blonde hair, it was running down the sides of her face, her shirt was ripped and hanging off her shoulders, with many blood stains. Her jeans, well her jeans where on the floor next to her now dead father. She tried to wipe the horrifying reflection of herself from the mirror but instead smeared blood over it.

She went to pick up a washcloth when her body was overwhelmed by pain; she collapsed to the floor with every muscle in her body going into spasms. Her adrenalin rush was wearing off and the pains of the night where all rushing in. Her left wrist was throbbing, she could still move it but she decided not to for the time being. There was a cut over her right eye that was now throbbing. It seemed like every muscle in her body was aching and screaming, for some release.

Suddenly realizing that she had just killed her father she panicked and ran, stopping by her fathers still body. She slowly reached down and picked up her jeans and slid them on over her bruised body and then ran out the front door and into the darkened night. She didn't now where to go or what to do, all she could think was run.

It was getting cold and the clouds where threatening to pour down rain at any time the wind blew harder as she ran down the streets of her little home town. She tried her best to stay out of the light, and away from prying eyes, she didn't want anyone to see her, she new that no one would believe her side of the stories, no one would even listen, they would see that she killed someone and simply lock her away in the darkest cell they could find. That's the problem with the American court systems; you're guilty until they get around to seeing your case.

She found a dark alley to hide in as the rain started to pour down; she started searching for a box or something to shelter in from the freezing rain and merciless wind.

The rain had washed some of the blood off her battered body, but not all of it, what was left was now a mesh of blood, mud and bits of grass.

Suddenly someone placed a hand on her shoulder, but before she could turn around to see who the hand belonged too she was thrown agents the alley wall. Amazingly she recovered from the throw and scrambled to her feet just in time to see a fist flying through the air and landing in her side just under her ribs. This knocked the wind out of her, she lay on the ground gasping for air, her attacker walked up and place one of his feet over her throat, moving her head up to look at him.

" Stupid bitch, did you think I would let kill me that easily?"

Tears filled her eyes, as she looked up at her father, behind his blood-soaked face she was able to make out a smile, a grin. He was grinning at her. He reached down and picked her up by her collar and flung her agents the alley wall again, before she could hit the ground he grabbed her again by her neck, slowly tightens his grip. She could feel her body going numb and her fathers voice became a muffled echo in the surrounding darkness. As her eyes rolled into the back of her head she heard what sounded like a mans voice coming from one end of the alley.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**You kidding Right?**

She tossed and turned around in the bed unable to get comfortable, every position she put herself in only caused her more pain. " Wait…bed" she said to her self as her arms explored the soft mattress and sheets. Realizing that she was, in fact, laying on a bed and not on the cold, wet asphalt of the alley her eyes shot open revealing the bright lights of the room. The bright lights pierced her sensitive eyes forcing her to squint until she got used to the lights.

She quickly shot up from the bed, and got halfway across the room before her body caught up to her actions and gave out. She hit the ground with a hard thud and an "oowff. Just as she managed to crawl back over to the bed, the door to the room opened.

A large well, built man with a shaved head and black goggles walked in and stood in the doorway staring at her as she sat next to the bed on the floor.

She sat there staring at the man as he stood in the door way staring back at her, after what seemed like an hour the man broke the silence by asking in a deep commanding voice " you ok?"

She cocked her head to one side and answered in a shallow voice and a puzzled look on her face " Ya, I think so" and as if satisfied with her answer the man turned around and walked out of the room, as he walked down the hallway she heard him say "I will be back later with food."

She sat there staring down the long dark hallway, wondering how she came to be in a bed and not dead. She slowly got up out off the bed and walked over to the door to the room and closed it, she then went back over to the bed and sat on the corner of it and looked around the room. It was a small white room, with a bed centered in the middle, on one of the walls, there was two doors to the right of the bed and the door in front of her that led out of the room, that was all there was. As her eyes started to adjust to the light she noticed that there wasn't a lot of light, the room wasn't completely dark but there was enough light to where she could clearly make out everything in the room. She got up and walked over to the two doors on the right and opened them. One was a small closet that was empty except for a blanket and spare pillow. The second door led to a bathroom, also very small, there was a shower, sink with a small mirror over it and a toilet, nothing more nothing less. She walked over to the mirror and looked at the reflection staring back. Her face was a black and blue mess of bruises and cuts. She looked down at the ground not wanting to see herself in that way. She had looked bad before, a black eye, or bruised cheek but it had never been this bad, but it had also never gotten that far. She shook the images out of her head; the last thing she wanted to think of was her father. As she started to wake up more she noticed that everything in the room had a weird look, almost unreal. Like something you would see in a low budget horror film space movie.

She moved over to the bed and sat on the end of it, her body was still screaming at her, ever muscle in her body seemed to have its pains and aches. As she slowly ran her hands over the slim curves of her shoulders and neck, the door opened. In walked the man from before. She jumped back to the back of the bed just at the sight of him, he frightened her, even though her inner self (intuition) told her he wouldn't harm her. He tossed a small bag of crackers onto the bed next to her and said. " Hear you should eat before we enter cryo-sleep" a cold chill ran up her back and down to the tips of her toes. "Cryo-sleep?" She replied with a shaky voice.

" It's a long trip to Harvester 9 and I really don't want to sit around for 34 days"

As he stood there looking at the puzzled, frightened look on her face, he suddenly remembered what he had read on the information screen before heading for earth.

EARTH: a small planet consisting of only humans and animals, not far advanced and no known space explorations at this time. Humans are of a peaceful nature and know nothing of the true violence that exists in the universe. They also believe that they are the only advanced life form in existence.

A smile crept across his face, there was nothing quite as funny as seeing someone go under in a cryo-sleep for the first time, the way they fought the sedation as if it where to save there vary sole from the cold hand of death it was truly an entertaining site. He looked at her and then said "follow me, I have something to show you" and at that he turned and walked off. Not sure what to do she slowly got up and limped her way behind him, being careful not to lose site of him in the long dark hallways.

They came to a small cabin like area with two seats and a shit load of flashing lights and buttons. The man motioned for her to sit in what looked like a copilots chair as he sat down in the pilot's chair.

" I'm Riddick, and your on my ship, were heading for the planet of Harvester 9. I brought you along because I believe you can help me find what I'm looking for."

The young girl smiled, and was on the verge of braking down and laughing, until she saw the look of seriousness on Riddicks face.

"Um, space ship?" was all she could squeak out with out starting to laugh. Her smile soon faded as a grin crept its way onto Riddicks face. He leaned forward and pushed a small yellow button off to the side of his chair. She sat there thinking to herself about what short of luni-ben this guy had escaped from, but she was stopped in mid thought with the sound of metal scraping agent metal, she turned her gaze towards the front of the ship and saw that there was what looked like a windshield being revealed. Her mouth dropped open as the vast numbers of stars and planets came into view. There where so many colors on a black background. Everything was so clear and perfect. She had never in her life imaged seeing something so perfect in her life. The very look of the universe seemed to cleanse her sole of the many sins that defiled it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Cryo-sleep.**

Tears welled up in her eyes as she stared at the vastness of the universe before her. This was no longer a joke, it was reality or some fucked up dream. "I'm…I'm...Amanda." " Well Amanda, now that we have things better understood, we have a long trip ahead of us, so get ready to enter cryo-sleep." With her head turned to the stars still she asked "Cryo Sleep, wait I still don't understand why you need me?" " It's a long trip so get comfy in that chair." She tore her gaze from the stars and looked in his direction. She slowly slid her right hand over the burses and various cuts and scraps on her left arm. "By the time you wake up those will all be healed." He said as he slid out of his chair onto his knees in front of her. Amanda suddenly grew very nervous and went to leave the chair, just so she could get some space between them while she figured out what to do.

Amanda got about half of her right butt cheek out of the chair before she was slammed back into it by Riddick massive grasp. She struggled under his weight as he kept her pinned in the chair, his knees pinning her legs in place, keeping her from kicking him. She was thrashing around wildly underneath his weight as he tied her left hand to the chair. He then put a cold heavy piece of metal ( cryo-brace) around her right arm and centered it on her wrist. He then tied her arm down and sat back him his chair with a grin on his face. Amanda looked at him in a confused and untrusting manner, as he pushed a button next to him. The armband gave off a small vibration feeling and then she felt the cold prick of four small needles as they worked they way into her skin and vane.

She looked up to find him right in front of her, staring into her eyes, watching her every reaction. Her eyes began to get heavy and she looked away from Riddick not wanting him to see her pass out. As she moved her head to the side he forced her to look right back at him. He watched as her eyes started to dilate and roll. " Mmmm, They say most of your brain shuts down in cryo-sleep, all but the primitive side, the animal side" he said as he watched her struggle agents the drug. _I wonder just how much of her brain will stay awake?_ He asked himself before his thought where interrupted " Why, why would a captain drug his passenger?"

" I never said I was captain." She could feel his breaths on her neck, and his hands on her wrists but she could no longer see him, but she new he was grinning some how she could feel it on her skin. Her body was going numb and her vision was blurred. " Wh ..Wh…What, are you?" she managed to get out before everything started to go dark. She herd him chuckle slightly before answering, "I'm Richard B. Riddick, escaped convict, murderer."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Daddy's Little Girl

"You stupid Bitch, come back here and get what's coming to you!" He screamed at her through the bathroom door. Amanda could hear her father repeatedly slamming his fists on the door. _He wasn't just drunk this time, he was fucked up, he had to be._ She thought to herself, normally he would come home from work and start drinking, pass out in front of the TV or on the toilet and that would be the end of it. Sometimes when he had really bad days at work he would come home loaded and take his anger out on her. But this time it was different, he had a new look in his eyes, and he kept grabbing at her all through dinner,_ dads an asshole, lowlife and a drunk, but not a pervert, the man had some dignity left in him._ She thought to herself. " Stupid bitch, no wonder your mom left us, you little coward. Get out here and face me!" His fists slammed agents the door harder and harder. The door cracked with every fall of his fists. Amanda slowly sank down the wall in the corner of the bathroom. She placed her head on her knees and waited for him to break down the door. Tears streamed down the side of her face, as she rocked back and forth agents the cold tile floor. _How was this happening? What would compel him to rape his nineteen-year-old daughter? What was driving him to doing this _these questions rolled over and over again in her mind as she attempted to sort through them.

She didn't know how long she was in the bathroom before the house went quiet. There was an eerie silence that seemed to swallow the houses every creek and moan not letting the smallest pep escape into the night. Amanda stood up and slowly walked towards the bathroom door. Just as she stretched out her hand towards the doorknob her mined filled with horrible, violent images. Over and over again she keep seeing herself over powering her father and maliciously beating him with her bare fists, until he stopped struggling beneath her. The images were so clear and so real that Amanda had to stop and catch her breath before she could continue. As she gathered herself she looked down to see that her fists where a bright red color and they where balled into tight fist as if she was preparing to carry out the images in her mind. She opened her hand to let the blood flow freely; revealing four small half moon shapes cuts in each of her palms. The worm blood slowly trickled down her fingertips before tumbling towards the floor. She slowly placed a hand on the door, followed by one of her ears. She stood there for a few minutes listing to the world beyond the bathroom, not hearing anything she convinced herself that her farther had passed out some where in the house, or that he had decided to find a piece of ass elsewhere.

She pulled on the door allowing it to open just enough for her to peer out into the dark hallway. Not seeing any traces of life she slowly made her way down the hallway towards her room. She had no intention of staying at home, until her dad had a chance to sober up, all she wanted to do was get to her room, pack a bag and go. The sooner she got out of the house the sooner she would feel safe. She made her way down the hallway, being careful to dodge the various pieces of furnished, plates and lamps that scattered the floor. _I feel like I'm in one of those stealth action video games_ she thought to herself as she dodged an over turned end table and softly stepped over some shattered light bulbs that where scattered over the lengthy of the hallway.

She reached her bedroom and quickly went to work gathering up various clothing and items that she thought she might need and stuffed them into a backpack.

As she turned toward the door, the door closed revealing her grinning father. He stepped towards her and backhanded her across the room. Amanda landed on the edge of the bed; before she could get up he was straddling her, pinning her. His arms pined her wrists to the bed and the weight of his torso and legs overwhelmed her making it imposable to struggle. Tears streamed down her face as he licked the side of her neck up and down. He adjusted his body over her to where he wouldn't need his hands to have her pined in place. Amanda could hear him struggling with his belt and shoes as he sat their smirking at her and licking his lips.

"Somebody help me, please god don't let him do this!" she screamed out over and over again. " Somebody… please!" her words seemed so distant to her now, even the events taking place seemed to slow and draw out, as if the night was some crewel joke from god. She quickly came to realize that nobody was coming for her, nobody could hear her or care about what was about to happen to her.

She could fell him sliding her jeans down to her knees, the tears streamed from her eyes as she managed to scream one last "NOOOO!" into the darkness of the night. Amanda's final plead for help cut through the night's air like some shrill mating call. If you didn't know what was going on in the small suburban home you would swear that the scream sounded like some one plummeting to there death off of the tallest building in town screaming there last breath the whole way down.

She could feel his grimy, rough hands slowly running up her inner calf, to the top of her thigh, and then up under her shirt as he was preparing to position himself on her.

Darkness began to surround her as she did her best to prepare herself for what was inevitably going to happen.


End file.
